<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Ends Of The Earth - Book 2 by Lemons_are_nice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988441">To The Ends Of The Earth - Book 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_nice/pseuds/Lemons_are_nice'>Lemons_are_nice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To The Ends of the Earth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mutilation, Scary, Serial Killers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_nice/pseuds/Lemons_are_nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This Chapter is Violent... lol just look at the chapter title itself aha</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To The Ends of the Earth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Act Of Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This Chapter is Violent... lol just look at the chapter title itself aha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diane awakes with blurry vision, she sees a woman standing over her. "Breda?" Diane questions. "no, this can't be true". she adds. Breda jitters excitedly "oh, but it is true" Breda replies with a smirk present on her face. "where is Tony?" Diane asks with little energy. </p><p>"He is Dead, Diane... so is his sister... what's her name again?" Breda pauses to taunt Diane. "oh that's right Verity!". </p><p>A slight moan comes from the other side of the room. Breda rushes over to the moan, and kicks the body bag. "DAM YOU, Tony... always messing up aren't you" Breda says as she repeatedly kicks tony, Tony screams in agony. </p><p>"Stop it you are hurting him" shouts Diane. Breda turns quickly like a rag doll "that's the point, dear" Breda cackles as she turns back around proceeding to kick Tony harder each time. </p><p>"Diane was that you" Verity's voice booms from another angle. "omg, Verity!" Diane screams. </p><p>Breda stops her attack on Tony. Breda turns to Diane "oh, what I've done to your precious verity" Breda smirks as she rushes to where Verity is, she unzips the Body bag that she is in revealing Verity, Bleeding... from the womb. "you see what she put Sami through is unforgivable, Now she'll never have kids" Breda smirks. </p><p>Verity lets out a scream, as this is the first time she is hearing of this news. "oh and you Diane... you let her lie, that's worse than the actual act of what she did" Breda cackles. "Your punishment is being married into this vile family" Breda walks away from Diane. "oh, and you and Tony are NEVER having kids again". Breda reaches her hand into her purse and pulls out Tonys shaft and throws it to dianes feet. Diane can't bare to look. "It's better if this family Never produces any more children" Breda says as she ready's to leave. Diane holds her belly. </p><p>Tonys body lay lifeless, He has been knocked out. Edward is still High in hallucinations singing "here comes the sun" by the Beatles.</p><p> Breda lets out a loud cackle. "my work here is done".   she slaps her hands together, packs up all of her things as not to leave any trace of her being there and walks out, back up the stairs she came from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is This Karma ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Verity cradles herself, as the impact of what just happened to her hit. Diane, refuses to look down, Tony is still silent, not moving a muscle. </p><p>"is this Karma?" Diane questions to herself. Diane stands, she just stands, not moving one bit. Edward starts to snore. "it looks like the injection is wearing off" Diane thought to herself. She thinks also of Tony, is he okay? Diane looks over to Verity who out of shock is stuck still, the same as Diane. Diane is trying, she is giving it her all to move towards Tony- to help him, but she simply just can't. She thinks of the baby she is growing inside of her, she thinks of Breda attacking it, the baby is genderless, Diane had only found out a week ago at this point. She thinks "what if Breda killed me?" she starts to shake in fear..."only i know about the baby" she sits back down without thought, and falls gently on the floor. She enters the fetal position and whimpers. </p><p>"Sami is gonna be distraught" Verity's thoughts begin. "he was looking forward to the baby, even though there isn't a baby, i just got caught up in a lie, in a dream i wanted. now i could never give him what he wants" she sit still, her eyes only emoting shock. "i feel nothing, no pain, no sadness, no nothing. i want to leave this place, to find a new place where no one knows me". she thinks of how Misbah would respond, knowing what sami has gone through in the past, with his bad luck with babies. She thinks of Edward who is snoring, "he has no worries, i bet he is dreaming of him and Diane in Barbados, the place he met mother" Verity's thoughts halt. Her mind is blank. </p><p>Diane hears verity stand up, she looks over to her, Diane sits up immediately as soon as she could see what verity was attempting. </p><p>"No! verity, you don't want to do that!" Diane screams from across the basement. Verity gives Diane a blank expression as she hoops the noose around her neck and stands apon a chair. </p><p>Diane can't move, she lacks the energy, she Tries her hardest to lift her feet off of the ground... and to step forward, but it was too late, Verity had jumped off of the chair... </p><p>"Edward please PLEASE WAKE UP, HELP HER" Diane screams "please EDWARD WAKE UP PLEASE" Diane screams in agony and pain. Diane falls to the ground, she can't bare to look. </p><p>"verity?" Edward says as he opens his eyes "omg no! VERITY" Edward stands and runs over to verity lifting her body so that she could breathe. Verity coughs. "Dad?" She says as her eyes come back to reality. </p><p>"my daughter! what happened?" Edward mumbles out as he brushes her hair. </p><p>"i am lost"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. There Is Always Another Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward lifts the noose from around verity's neck. Diane lets out a sigh of relief. "who did this?". Edward stumbles out holding back tears, "WHO?" he lets out a scream.  Verity's body lay lifeless in Edwards arms, she looks him in the eye. Edwards face melts, as he has seen this look before, in her mothers eyes just before she died. The look of hope, hope for other people, hope for everyone to be fine. The look of sadness yet the look of nothingness. Edwards eyes Match the look in Verity's. "I will find the person responsible for this".</p><p>Edward lay Verity's body down up against a wall, he looks over to Diane who is sobbing, still stuck still. "did you see what happened?". Edward asks Diane, She doesn't respond right away "DID YOU!?" Edward looses patients. Diane flinches and nods, yes. "Then who!" Edward shouts for a quick response. "B-B- Breda" Diane stutters. </p><p>Edwards face drops. "she was supposed to be on my side" Edward thought to himself. Edward rushes out the door to find Breda. His focus on finding Breda and punishing her, for hurting Verity, Edward doesn't know the full extent of what Verity is going through, Yet his rash decision to act in violence took over him. </p><p>"uh?" Came a sound from the body bag Tony was in. "Tony?" Diane questions. "Diane.. is that you?" Tony said with a lisp as he screamed in Agony. "where am I?".  Diane makes up the courage to walk over and unzip the bag. Diane lets out a scream when she sees Tony with one tooth left in his mouth, and blood splatted everywhere. </p><p>Diane looks away. Tony lets out a little sigh. "Tony... I can't look" muttered Diane. "it hurts". </p><p>Diane Cries "I don' think you are going to make it!" Tony looks down. "I'll never be able to be my true self". He muttered as he spat out blood. Diane looks at him in confusion. </p><p>"Kurt". Tony said as he took his last breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Toot Sweets Eddy Boo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diane backs away from Tony and looks around at the bloodshed. She stumbles as she steps back over the empty water bottle Verity flung at Breada. The bottle that looms fear. She looks over to Verity who is as lifeless as a puppet with no puppermaster. Blood splattered all over her general area and upon herself. “She needs a Doctor” she thought to herself. “But Tony” she says aloud in a quiet manner. She scrunches her face in sadness. In this moment she just thinks of what Tony said before he took his last breath. “Kurt? Who is Kurt?” she thought to herself. She looks at her hands as that is the only place in the basement without blood. She stares at them, trying to forget what just happened. But she can’t. She is still in the situation. Diane walks towards the door that leads upstairs into the kitchen of The Hutch. She sits on the third step and whimpers. The only sound coming from the building was Diane's whimpers and the loudest sound of silence. </p><p>Edward was far from The Hutch desperately hunting down Breda. He is full of rage. His evil thoughts clouding his judgement. He is driving a car he hijacked and is on his way to Bredas burnt palace. <br/>“You just don’t hurt my Diane”. he mutters. He breaks hard, stopping the car from driving. “Diane!” she shouts in realization. He laughs in sadness. “I completely blanked her” his eyes darken. “My diane, the love of my life.. I blanked her!” he mutters. He frantically looks around his car for a phone. “I must call her” he thought. “I am too far to turn back!” He calls her number. </p><p>Diane, still in shock on the third step of the basement steps hears a phone ringing, ever so slightly. Her ears perk. She stands and hesitates to walk back inside. She is desperate for help, she just can’t bring herself to it. “What if they pin this all on me” she thought as she reopened the basement doors. The phone was located next to the chair Breda tied her up in. she rushed to it, the person calling was… Edward. She scoffs and answers. <br/>“Hello” She says with as little emotion as possible, even though she is in pure terror. <br/>“Oh, thank god you are okay my love” He responds <br/>“You just left us Edward!” Diane replies. “Verity needed medical attention.. And you just LEFT her to bleed out!” Diane hangs up and calls for an ambulance. <br/>She doesn’t know how to explain everything, her husband is dead, Verity is bleeding out and there is a lot to answer for. <br/>“999 whats your emergency?”<br/>Diane panics she doesn’t know what to say. <br/>“It’s okay” the operator calmly says “just give us your location and we will send for help.” <br/>“I’m at the Hutch… In Hollyoaks” she whispers in fear and hangs up. She calls Edward back and he responds immediately <br/>“Diane!” he says in desperation. <br/>“I called for an ambulance for Verity” Diane says <br/>“I’m on my way to the pig farm to get Breda for good,” he says with all the motivation in his voice. Diane doesn’t respond. <br/>“Hello Edward” camera voice from Diane's phone. <br/>“Diane?” Edward says in a hush. <br/>“Oh… she's been tranquilized hun. You are out of time” Breda laughs as she passes Dianes body over to her henchman, he  lifts her over his shoulders and tosses her up the Hutches basement steps. It was quite an effort to do this but they did it before the ambulance came for Verity. <br/>“Toot sweets eddy boo” Breda laughs down the line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Verity awakes in a hospital bed, very confused she tries to stand but she falls flat down. A doctor rushes in to help her back up to the bed, the fall knocked her unconscious. The doctors tend to her, doing what they can to keep her safe. </p><p>Edward screams in his car, he slams the steering wheel and it honks aggressively. He puts the car into gear and spins the car around, and speeds his way back to The Hutch. He runs through many speed cameras and many red lights, the only thing on his mind being Diane and her safety, Verity was also on mind but a part of Edward knew she was safe in a hospital bed. Breda had Diane and god knows what she’d do to her. </p><p>“She is waking up” The Henchman says as Diane's eyes widen. Breda looks over to him and indicates that he should leave, Breda smiles a vicious one, as she opens a tub of mince pies.<br/>
“The grand plan… it’s all coming together”. She smiles and giggles at her own dark twisted thoughts. She slaps her hands together and Diane jumps in fear.<br/>
“Please let me go” Diane hardly muttered “I just want to go home and-” Diane stops half a sentence as Breda kisses her forehead.<br/>
“Oh dear, i don’t want you”. Edward busts through the door of four oakdale drive.  She smiles and turns ever so slowly and Points at the man who just bust through the door.<br/>
“I want him”. The smile on Bredas face loosens. “He put both his son and daughters lives in danger!” She tip toes towards the mince pies “his plan was to kill his son… to take you to himself, diane” she picks up a mince pie and stares at them intently “i should know because he planned the whole thing with me” she laughs “what a stupid plan”.<br/>
Edward steps forward one step and stops as Breda holds up a gun.<br/>
“Ah ah now Eddy boo” she cackles.<br/>
“I can’t believe that I loved you once, breda” Edward says with a sad smile his eyebrows raising to an arch.<br/>
“I never loved you,  just knew all along that you were a bad dad!” she lowers the gun “i just had to be patient, and here we are!” she laughs.<br/>
“What do you want!” Edward asks with desperation.<br/>
“I’m pregnant” Diane says aloud hoping that with this news Breada would let her go.<br/>
“All the better, now you lose your love and your child” Breda says in a false saddened way, mocking Edward in a way. “The Hutchinsons shall not reproduce” Breda aims the gun at Diane, Edward runs towards her to grab the gun, but Breda had already aimed and shot by time Edward got to her.<br/>
“DIANE!” Edward shouts in agony. He rushes towards her lifeless corps and hugs her. Her last words muttered out in a last breath<br/>
“I don’t love you as much as you do me”.<br/>
“This is your punishment, Edward. And I will make sure the Hutchinsons go extinct after you” she blows at the end of the gun and places it into her pocket.</p><p>Breda picks up a mince pie and walks towards Edward.<br/>
“It’s an option,” she smirks. Edward takes the mince pie “you know exactly what's in them.. We made them together” she laughed. Edward nods at Breda and looks at Diane, then to the mince pie.<br/>
“It’s an option” he says meekly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goodbye Isn't Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breda leans in to persuade Edward to eat the mince pie. She nudges his shoulder, he doesn't react. He just looks at the pie with a saddened face. Breda walks away from Edward and just stands eagerly behind him. </p><p>“I can end it all here”. He thought to himself. “Diane never really loved me, and she was my only reason for living”. He looks at Diane again, a single tear dripping down his cheek.<br/>
“Just eat the mince pie already!” Breda scoffs.<br/>
Edward edges the pie to his face. Breda watches in anticipation, the crust touches the tip of Edwards lips. His phone rings. He answers<br/>
“Hello, you were an emergency number in ms. Hutchinsons file” A doctor said.<br/>
“How is she” he says with a glimmer of hope.<br/>
“I’m sorry” the doctor says. Edward hangs up, he knows the next words to come out of that doctor's mouth, he’s been on the other side of many of them calls. He stands up in rage.<br/>
“You killed my verity” he shouts as he turns and points to Breda. “You are going down with me!”.<br/>
Breda backs away as Edward swiftly moves towards her with a mince pie in hand.<br/>
“You were never on my side, you fooled me once.. You’ll never fool me twice.” he reaches for her pocket, Breda struggles but Edward finds and pulls out her gun. “Time to die” He pulls the trigger, a bullet zooming through bredas forehead. He drops the gun, along with himself to the floor. He looks at Diane for one last time and he pulls the gun on himself. Before he pulls the trigger he takes a bite of the Mince pie, just in case the bullet doesn’t kill him. And…<br/>
“Goodbye isn’t enough”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are here to celebrate the lives of the Hutchinsons” a priest said to an empty church. A man walked in and sat at the back.<br/>
“Tony Hutchinson was a loving father to ant, rose and dee dee who can’t be here today as they have been adopted off to separate families. And the new parents of the children want to keep them away from such a tragic situation.” The priest looks intently at the man at the back.<br/>
“Have you got any words?” The priest asks.<br/>
“Finnish what you are saying first, if you will” the man said with a lisp. The Priest nods.<br/>
“Diane Hutchinson was the wife of Tony and is also sadly here today, they loved each other dearly-”. The man stands and takes off his hood.<br/>
“I can’t do this,” he said.<br/>
“Do you have words to speak?” the priest asks.<br/>
The man walks towards the front of the church. And takes the microphone from the priest to air his thoughts to nobody but himself.<br/>
“They loved each other, yes. But the love wasn’t all there. You see Tony was gay and i loved him” Kurt cried and couldn’t control his anger towards the situation<br/>
“ I paid for this, don’t ask me why, tone. Because i myself just don’t know… i guess i loved you” Kurt wiped his eyes.<br/>
“Edward kept us apart, and well he is also dead! I honestly don’t know why I bothered having Diane here too? Guess it was just my good will. She did nothing wrong, nor did you tone.. Yet we never had the chance to be together” He points to the coffin ''I got the birchwood coffin as you once said to me in that bar we went to that “birchwood is a funny color for a coffin” and that you’d think it’ll be funny to have a birchwood coffin.”  Diane’s coffin is the standard oakwood.<br/>
“I loved you Tony, it is a shame that you weren’t confident enough with yourself to be with me, i even waited for you… and well, now you are gone too soon because of that father of yours” he scoffs “the man that kept you away from me all those years ago”. He spits to his feet. “Fuck Brian Edward Hutchinson, may he rot in hell”.<br/>
The Priest gasps at Kurt's remarks, and asks him kindly to step off of the stage. Kurt does as he is told and walks out of the church.<br/>
“Goodbye Tony”. </p><p>Kurt walks to the seaside, where he sat on a stone wall with a bag of chips besides the crashing waves. He thinks of all the good times he had with Tony, and the memories that will live through him as he is the only living person that knew he was gay. Kurt knew Tony more than anybody, he knew him in and out. He dreamt of the day where Tony would run towards him at a beach and confess everything to him, confess all of his love and accept himself as he was. Kurt felt this day was soon, but the day that was soon was his death. Kurt takes the last chip from his bag and throws it towards a seagull, naturally the seagull starts calling his other fellow seagulls. Kurt smiled, he stands and walks off into the carpark where he left his car and drove home back to his lonely life that he led waiting for his one true love to appear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>